


A message

by wendigowhisperer



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types, halloween 1978 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Knifeplay, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendigowhisperer/pseuds/wendigowhisperer
Summary: The reader wakes up from a nap alone.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Original Female Character(s), Michael Myers/Reader, Michael Myers/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	A message

From the corner of the room, Michael watched her body with some sort of amusement. She was sprawled like a star fish on the bed, just the way he had left her, even now without his hands holding her down. His core flexed at the thought. 

Her bare chest drew heavy breaths as if the poor girl couldn't get anything to her lungs. She was truly worn out. Naked and bruised, and satisfied. 

Not an hour ago, he had left her, awake and panting, to find something to busy himself with. A silent stalk around town was tempting, and so he went without so much as a glance in her direction. She didn't mind, too exhausted to even open her eyes.

Michael approached the bed, fully dressed now, mask returned to his face, and knife gripped in his calloused fingers. He sat on the edge, pausing to when she started to stir. When she relaxed again, he began to gently, very gently, trace the tip of the blade down the center of her chest. Following the line of her spine, without drawing blood just yet.

She was still sleeping, or pretending to, out of fear. Either way he was too interested in playing with her skin to care. He brought the blade back up, pressing it flat against her nipple and her body jerked at the cold steel. But still slept. 

He loved the sight of that, and he'd be sure to go back to the other one in a minute. For now he continued drawing shapes, barely pressing the tip to her navel, then smearing the drops of blood with the blunt back in a slick line up her abdomen. 

Never had he been so patient, but something was driving him. Arousal or hidden bloodlust, he didn't know. His breath got heavy the more he cut, leaving tiny nicks and cuts in beautiful symmetry on her skin. 

When he was finished, she was covered in droplets, barely even enough to scar. It had somehow made it's way to his hands and mask, as if he was finger painting. Michael only stopped when the hunger was unbearable, he didn't want to risk giving in and plunging the blade through her ribs just to see the blood.

She woke up a few hours later, body aching and skin burning. She twisted to sit up, hissing at the sting on her stomach. The room was dark as she led a hand down her sternum to find the cause of pain. Her hand touched sticky, almost scabbed, dried.. something. 

The girl jumped up to find the light and turned herself towards the mirror hanging from her closet. The panic was only for a moment, the blood had dried and the cuts weren't deep. She almost smiled, tracing a shaking finger over the crudely drawn heart on her breast.


End file.
